One of the key fundamentals in the game of golf is being able to identify the target line. The target line is the imaginary line between the golf ball and the desired target. In a basic setup posture, a golfer's feet, knees, hips, and shoulders should be lined up parallel to this line. It is crucial that a golfer be able to visualize this line in order to achieve the proper setup.